The role of the dental practitioner is significant in early identification of eating disorders because dentists and dental hygienists are often the first health professionals to observe early overt medical and dental complications from the disorder. Moreover, the role of these health professionals in the secondary and tertiary prevention of eating disorders extends to management of dental manifestations as well as referral and case management. This application is devised to meet specific oral and mental health objectives as stated in Healthy People 2000, Healthy Communities 2000, and Healthy People 2010. The objective of this unique and theoretically-based application is to increase the proportion of dental practitioners who appropriately assess patients for oral and physical symptoms of eating disorders and refer appropriately. This objective will be met through the following aims: 1. Conduct a needs assessment regarding current dental practitioners' attitudes, beliefs, skills, roles and self-efficacy beliefs in the identification, treatment, referral, and case management of eating disorders achieved through a random sample of dental practitioners in the US; 2. Program development based on the triangulation of needs assessment data, focus group data, and theory using the Precede/Proceed planning framework; and 3. Implement and evaluate developed programming via a sample of dental practitioners. The specific aims, when fulfilled, will be significant given the reduced quality of life and increased health care costs associated with eating disorders and associated medical and dental complications. This project is unique in that it takes a theoretical approach involving the dental practitioner as a key participant in the secondary and tertiary prevention of eating disorders.